


New Rules

by NightshadeDawn



Series: A Controversial Omegaverse [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Omega/Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi are Oikawa's omegas. It leaves much to be desired.





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, but I got the idea for this from this song (
> 
> [New Rules](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tsFN6zoP9fY)
> 
> ). Doesn't seem like it to you? Yeah, it doesn't to me either.

        Arranged marriages were seen as a ridiculous tradition, just something for the powerful to prove just _how_ powerful they were. As the sons of very power, very important figures in Japan, it came as a surprise to no one that Oikawa Tooru and Kageyama Tobio were each entered into an arranged marriage.

        When it was taken into consideration that one was an alpha and the other omega, one could not be surprised it was with each other. 

        From a young age, both boys knew of their destined fate. From an equally young age, Oikawa decided he hated Kageyama, though they had never met. Kageyama, naive and childlike as he was, kept an open mind but hoped beyond all else for a kind mate.

        When they finally met by chance in middle school, Kageyama finally knew the truth.

        He tried his best to impress Oikawa, to prove that he was a good omega, but still he was rejected. 

        An omega can’t go so long like that without something going wrong. Kageyama sunk deep into his mind, thinking only that he needed no one but himself. It was too late before anyone caught onto his unhealthy thinking. He was too far gone; the damage had been done. 

        Bitter and cold, Kageyama was little more than a defective omega.

        But of course, high school changed that.

        Hinata Shouyou. A wonder on the omega team.

        A shining light in the darkness.

        The feelings didn’t stir right away. Of course not. First there was trust, then friendship. Then a sickening feeling swirled and settled in Kageyama’s stomach. It was wrong. So incredibly wrong.

        But it was the first time Kageyama had felt anything REAL, and he couldn’t bear to let it go. 

        Without even realizing it, Kageyama and Hinata shared long, longing look. Skin touched longer than friends. Hidden kisses were shared in the shadows. 

        Though, they were not always hidden well enough. For one day, Yachi found the two intertwined behind the gym. 

        Secrets, as we all know, either bring people together or break them apart. 

        However, this secret Yachi kept rose a happy occasion. 

        An accidental kiss from Kageyama in a moment of Yachi’s laughter, and Hinata whining and complaining he’d wanted to kiss Yachi first.

        From that moment on, the three omegas were near inseparable. Of course, there were rough patches over the years- generally between Kageyama and Hinata- but they’d always made up in the end.

        Graduation loomed ever closer, however, and Kageyama _knew_ he had to tell them the truth. They deserved as much, and his imminent mating was to happen soon after graduation. 

        Omegas didn’t go to college, after all.

        Though he had gotten better at showing his emotions, he was still proud and it made it difficult. So though Kageyama felt like crying while looking at the expressions of Hinata and Yachi, not a single tear fell. 

        Yachi and hinata shared a look before each moved to one of Kageyama’s sides. They held his hands and petted his hair and nuzzled his neck.

        “We’ll figure something out,” Hinata promised against his neck. The two held him as he shook, their unspoken promise to stay.

        It was quite a surprise for Oikawa when Hinata and Yachi appeared before him, both with looks of determination. They were not quite the scared little first years Oikawa remembered. 

        “What are you two doing here?” he questioned.

        Yachi and Hinata looked to one another and seemed to have a conversation only they understood. Yachi scooted forward, her features set. “It’s blaringly obvious that you don’t care for Tobio,” she began, the name making Oikawa flinch. “However- we do.”

        Oikawa laughed, leaning back into the couch across from them. “If you’re suggesting that I revoke the marriage contract, you’re sorely mistaken if you think it’ll ever happen.”

        “Not at all.” Hinata scooted forward as well, getting _that_ glint in his eyes. “We’re asking you to take us. All _three_ of us.”

        Only for a moment did Oikawa look astounded. Then a sly smirk stretched across his features. “You’re _asking_ to be my mate, Chibi-chan?” he drawled, tilting his head over his shoulder and looking at Hinata out of the corner of his eye. 

        Hinata’s eyes narrowed. “All of us,” he said. “I’m not doing it for you. I’m doing it for them. Because we’re all omegas, we can’t mark one another, but we want to spend the rest of our lives together. This is the only way to ensure that.”

        Contrary to popular belief, Oikawa was _not_ a fool. And it would have been a fool move indeed to let the offer of not one, not two, but _three_ omegas go. One he had always known he would one day mate. One he had only dared to dream of since their first meeting. The third- well, she was just an added bonus, wasn’t she? After all, it was far less dangerous for a female omega to bear pups than a male.

        The mating ceremony took place three months after their graduation, and the three omegas officially became Oikawa Tobio, Oikawa Shouyou, and Oikawa Hitoka. 

        Their first night together, the three revealed in the other’s warmth, content to think they might continue to live in bliss and peace.

        Time would prove, of course, the life is particularly cruel to omegas. Especially those who find their happiness in one another. 

        It was not quite uncommon for those with multiple omegas to move one or several of them to a new residence. This usually being because omegas, like alphas, were territorial of their mates and didn’t like sharing. It the omegas couldn’t get along, they had to be seperated for their own safety.

        However, spiteful alphas have been known to split their omegas if they get along with each other better than with their alpha. 

        Such was the case of Tobio, Hitoka, and Shouyou. Before their second anniversary, Tobio and a pregnant Hitoka were removed from the house and into a nice but distant apartment. Even had he tried to separate Tobio and Hitoka, Tooru had very little direct hold over them outside the house.

        Unlike Shouyou, who was forced to stay.

        A rare male omega, with colorful foreign like features; Shouyou was quite the arm piece for Tooru at the parties he was often required to attend. From the outside, Shouyou’s life was perfect. A luxurious home, anything he could ever ask for, an alpha that loved and doted on him- but Shouyou felt like nothing more than a trophy omega no matter how much Tooru doted on him.

        He missed his other mates. It was painful how much he missed them.

        But there were often too many guards- security to protect the house and not technically keep him inside, though still plenty scary enough to keep Shouyou from approaching- stationed at every exit, dissuading him from attempting to leave.

        For Tobio and Hitoka, it was much the same. Three years seemed to pass in a blut when they only saw Shouyou in passing glances when Tooru came to collect Tobio or Hitoka to be seen in public with him. Or to take care of them while in heat.

        Hitoka, ever the more emotional of the two, could often be seen or heard crying herself to sleep at night. Tobio was a help, of course. As was the pup. 

        But it was still painful, for such a bond as theirs could not be broken so easily.

        Shouyou had his doubts as it neared the fifth anniversary of their mating- and he found he was pregnant.

        Most omegas- normal, as they would be called- would preen and be excited and content that they were able to get pregnant and bear their alpha’s pup. But Shouyou wasn’t normal, and he wasn’t in love with his alpha. 

        And it felt like the biggest betrayal to the ones he did love.

        The mattress was so soft, he felt as if he might be engulfed in it. Like it might swallow him whole. But Shouyou felt numb as he sat on it, Tooru’s arms creeping around from behind to hold him. Tooru nuzzled Shouyou’s neck, his glands, while purring. He rubbed Shouyou’s so far nonexistent baby bump while he did so. 

        It would have made any other omega ecstatic, but Shouyou’s stomach merely dropped. 

        Tooru seemed to pick up on the distress in the air. He pulled Shouyou closer, as if to comfort him.

        “It’ll be okay,” he murmured by Shouyou’s ear. “Our baby will be beautiful and healthy… There’s no need to be scared.”

        Shouyou’s mouth felt dry and rough like sandpaper. He gulped and licked his lips, but neither helped. “I-” He gulped again before trying to force the words out. He turned to look at Tooru. “I might be less scared… If I was around someone who had gone through this before?”

        Tooru pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes in thought. “I’m sure I could find SOME omega, if that’s really what you want-”

        “Hitoka.” Tooru’s gaze shot to Shouyou and he paled. He gulped again. Please, Tooru, please! It’s been so long and I miss them and Hitoka knows about pregnancies now- Please let me go stay with them!”

        By then, Shouyou was practically crying and Tooru’s eyes were glowing with fury. 

        Much like other alphas, he didn’t want to let his pregnant mate out of his sight- the case with Hitoka aside, and he’d often gone to make sure the baby was doing fine anyway. It was also a ruthless hit to his pride that said pregnant mate wanted to run from him instead of to him.

        The thought made Tooru growl and Shoyou whimpered, tilting his head in submission. Tooru blinked in surprise at the display before going on to pet Shouyou’s hair and murmur quietly to him.

        He had known, since before they mated, that there would never be any room for him in the omega’s heart. It had already been full to overflowing when they’d met. 

        Still Tooru had held on hope that one day he’d have his own place in there, and that that place would overshadow both Tobio and Hitoka’s- but it was a fool’s dream. So maybe he was a bit of a fool after all. He wasn’t fool enough to force a pregnant omega to stay where they were distressed, however.

        “One week out of every month you will reside here so I may certain you are well,” he said in Shouyou’s hair. “The rest of the time, you may do with as you please.”

        He pretended not to notice the excited scent scorching the air.

        Hitoka was folding laundry while Tobio read to their daughter when the phone rang. She quickly set the towel she’d been folding down and hurried over to answer it. 

        She almost cried when she heard the voice on the other side.

        “Shou…” she said, holding a hand to her mouth to muffle her sobs. Tobio stood from his seat, their daughter frowning as she was left alone as Tobio took long strides to reach the device. 

        “Shouyou?” he questioned, taking the phone from from Hitoka. There was a semblance of a broken laugh on the other side. 

        “Oh god, it’s so good to hear your voice, Tobio,” Shouyou said tearfully. He sniffled. “I- I’ve missed you so much. And, um, I’m coming home, I guess you could say? Tooru- he, um, he’s letting me stay with you for a couple weeks. It’s, ah, uh, it’s a bit more complicated than that, but, um, I’d really rather tell you in person. That is… if you’re okay with me staying?”

        Tobio growled into the phone. “Of course we are, dumbass,” he snapped. “Why wouldn’t we be? We’ve missed you too.”

        Then Shouyou laughed. A real, free and light as ever laugh. “That’s good,” he claimed. “I’ll see you soon then. I love you.”

        Tobio smiled, much like Shouyou had taught to years ago. “Yeah, I love you too. See you soon.”

        Hitoka, Tobio, and Shouyou would never stop loving one another- much like Tooru would never stop wishing to keep Shouyou to himself. But like all people, they’d have to make sacrifices. 

        It is true that life is particularly cruel to omegas who find happiness in one another, but it is also true it is particularly cruel to alphas in love with such an omega. It is particularly cruel to those who try to find happiness at all, though especially if that happiness lies outside what is considered the norm.

        Sometimes happiness is the soft warmth of falling into the arms of a long lost lover, and sometimes it’s a painful kind of sadness of watching the one you love be happy- but it’s not with you.

        No, the three omegas and their alpha would never change as they fought life’s cruelty. The only thing they could do was make the best of it.

        For life goes on, one day at a time.


End file.
